The Magic of Love
by Dragonsong2
Summary: Updated - Yes, truly, it is! Chpt 8 - Updated --Twist on various tales- A human princess falls in love with a dragon. Resultes - comedy, action, love, war and much more...
1. Prologue

_The Magic of Love_

Legal:  Any reference or duplication of copy-writed work is purely incidental. If plagiarism, on chance would occur, all rights and regulations belong to said author under United States copy-write laws and jurisdictions. 

_Authors Note:  Just thought I would do a little twist on a multitude of tales. I hope you enjoy._

_Prologue:_

The king of Three Winds had four children, which in the mind of the citizens, was not quite right.  In all of history, there had only ever been three children of the Three Winds kingdom and it seemed quite incorrect that King Lotharian should have four. 

  There were three princes of the realm Morian, Adian, and Rainan, the three oldest children, and the one princess Alarihandara (Alaria for short) who was the youngest by about five years.  Now, not only were there four children, but the fourth was strange indeed in the eyes of the country.  Not only was she a girl (the kingdom had only a long line of princes) but her name was a very un-three windian name.  Also, unlike her three brothers, she had a dark complexion, while they were all fair skinned, and had long raven black hair (her brothers had blond hair of course).  Everyone wondered where Alaria got her dark skin and hair for both her mother and father had light skin and blond hair.  The court whispered behind Alaria's back that she most not be even of the known kingdoms for there was no kingdom that had a complexion of hers.  Alaria was much loved by her three brothers, who were always watching out for her.  They defended her from the stares of foreign dignitaries and the jokes and laughs of the lord and ladies of the court.  However, as time went on, it became harder and harder to defend Alaria as she became more and more strange in everyone's eyes.  

Before much more of the story can continue however, some things must be explained about the Three Winds kingdom and the realm of which it lived in.  The main inhabitants of Three Winds are humans, but, they share the land with a myriad of beings.  Elves are found scattered through out of the land and many of them even hold land and are members of the court.  Dwarves are less common being as they spend almost all of their time in the mountains in the east of the land, hardly coming to court except when large royal feasts (with a large quantity of wine is expected) are given. Witches and sorcerers are very common and their numbers could rival the humans.  There are numerous nymphs and wind sprites and of course imps. There are fairies of every kind and occasionally a band of centaurs will settle down, but only for a while for it is hard to keep a half horse in one place for any length of time.  There are talking wolves and bears and even a band of griffins (although they are left alone for they only associate with the royal family).  The most amazing and marvelous creatures of the land are the dragons.  Left alone by all, they inhabit the mountainous regions and the thick forests.  They do not take kindly to humans or any other creature.  They have some tenuous agreements with the elves and witches, but even then, neither an elf nor a witch would ever approach a dragon without being summoned first.  Magic is not as common as expected and is really only found in strength in the royal family and the dragons.  Now, to the princess Alaria…

As said, princess Alaria's behavior kept getting stranger and stranger, at least the expected behavior of a princess.  She was schooled by the best tutors of the land, and yet, there were only a few areas where she actually was willing to learn.  She was good at dancing and had an excellent singing voice, however, she was horrible at sewing and courtly graces, horrendous at Latin and foreign languages.  She was considered an excellent archer and was fairly good with a sword.  She could not compose a poem if her life depended on it and her ability to host a ball was deficient.  She could pick out beautiful clothes and yet flower arrangements eluded her.  She scorned visiting princes and yet, could be seen conversing with the elves and witches for hours.  She was loved by all animals, magical and not and was considered the best equestrian of the land (some even suspected she could talk to her horses).  One last notable feature about her was that she was the most able sorceress anyone had of ever seen or ever known. 

Such did the years go by and Alaria started to grow up, becoming more beautiful with each passing day and more strange as well.  She loved to spend hours out in the forest alone with her horse, sometimes not even coming back to eat.  Her parents and brothers were constantly worried about her and tired to get her interested in the life of a princess; however, she always seemed to slip away from them.  Her magical powers grew to the extent that no one was willing to cross her and even her family became wary of offending her.  She never seemed to be interested in love nor any romance at all. Little did they know that her days spent in the forest were filled with trying to find her soul mate, who she could hear calling her in her heart and soul.  She felt a constant pull towards the deepest forest and the mountains that were beyond, and as we all know, there is only one race that dwells there...  

_Will be continued soon, that is, if you want more of it…_


	2. A Meeting

_The Magic of Love_

Legal: See prologue

_Chapter One: A meeting_

Authors Note:  This chapter was originally going to be longer; however, I decided to divide it in to two chapters instead. As the first chapter implies to a ball, which will in actuality apply to the next chapter.  The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night. I apologize for the waiting and length. Sorry that it took a while to update, school takes up time!  Also, to note, when the words are in italic inside of the chapter, it means that the characters are speaking to each other with mind speak. On to the story…

            In a typical fashion when royalty feels as if something was wrong, they always decide to throw a ball.  In this case, the queen and Morian believed that something was very wrong with Alaria.  Lately she had been spending an enormous amount of time in the Eastern Forest just beneath the Zandraian Mountains.   Now these woods are normally not safe for anyone to be wandering around them let alone the only royal princess.  Alaria was constantly leaving in the pre-dawn morning and not returning till almost dusk.  She would often take a pouch of food to eat on the way but would never say what she was doing.  One morning, in the middle of spring, Alaria slipped away in the morning light and head east again to the woods.  Her brother Morian watched her ride away and knew that something had to be done.

            Breathing a sigh of relief as she once again escaped the confines of the palace before she was prohibited from leaving; Alaria let Darkrysi (her absolutely magnificent stallion, who was a midnight black that shone in the morning light) have his head and race towards the woods.  

            '_I don't know why you're going here again Ria (Dakrash's nickname for Alaria) __we always come here and we always find nothing. You know this place really creeps me out sometimes, I really think that we should go somewhere else for a change.' Darkrysi spoke quietly in Alaria's head._

            _'I know you don't like it, but you know that I have to go here, I have to…' Alaria drifted off, feeling that pull again towards the forest or was it beyond the forest?  She didn't quite know._

            _'You really don't know.  I know you say you have this feeling of being "pulled" but I have that every time I walk by mares pasture'  Darkrysi responded with a snort and then paused.  __'You haven't been sneaking out here to spend time with a stallion have you Ria?? If you are, you better let me see him and I can't believe you haven't told me'._

_            "Krysi!!!!!  I can't believe you said that!" Alaria screamed out loud, completely mortified.  "What has gotten in to you? Of course I'm not meeting some man out here, how dare you?!"_

            _'Nonsense Ria, if you are, you should tell me. And if your not, you should really get someone you know.  It would make you happy, it would make you quit running around and it would make your family happy.'  Darkrysi replied._

            Deciding not to reply to her noisy horses' response, Alaria just rode on.  'There is someone out there for me silly horse, why do you think I'm running around in these woods in the first place' Alaria sighed to herself.  She knew that what she thought was true, that there was someone out here, someone that was here just for her.  She could feel the pulling, the calling, for it got stronger each day and more insistent as she went further and further east towards the mountains.  

            Dismounting and loosening Krysi's cinch, she let him graze by a small stream as she continued through the rougher ground on foot. _'Just stay put for a little bit Darkrysi, please' Alaria pleaded __'just for a while as I go on foot. I promise I'll be back soon'._

            _'Alright little mistress, as long as you do not stray for too long, or I will come after you' Darkrysi promised as he settle down to graze._

            Grinning to herself at her horse's protective nature, Alaria started to wander upstream where the ground rose steadily and gradually grew rockier.  'I must be getting close to the edge of the mountains' she thought to herself.  Suddenly she stopped.  That feeling, that persistent constant potent pulling sensation, which was driving her crazy and pulling her further on towards those mountains.  'What is going on? Am I going crazy?  What is this that I'm feeling?' Alaria wondered.  She knew it wasn't magic for there was no one in the land that would be able to bewitch her without her knowledge.  Almost in a trance, Alaria found herself climbing higher and higher in the rocky ground.  Feeling a chill she pulled her cloak around her and glanced around.  As she looked to her left, she saw a faint light.  Not quite glowing but enough to make her desire to look closer.  As she started to move toward it, the pulling sensation grew stronger and stronger, tightening in her chest till she wanted to stop breathing.  Alaria crept closer, trying to sneak through the rocky terrain without making a noise.  The faint illumination grew steadily stronger till she could make out waves of a golden velvety glow intermixed with scarlet streaks seeming to stream through the gold.  Rounding a particularly large outcropping of stone she lost her breath.  '_A __dragon' was all she could think. Little did she know the winged dragon had a similar thought: __'a human'.  Swiftly the glowing dragon whipped his head around and looked Alaria strait in the eye.  _

            Time stopped.  The entire world held its breath as the two beings peered into each others eyes.  Grey-blue of human eyes met with golden-red of the dragons and the depths of each bored into each ones soul.  


	3. At Home Again

_The Magic of Love_

Legal:  See Prologue

_At Home Again_

            _Time stopped. The entire world held its breath as the two beings peered into each others eyes. Grey-blue of human eyes met with golden-red of the dragons and the depths of each bored into each ones soul. _

            As the two creatures looked into each others eyes, a huge roar of an angry dragon echoed through the forest and off the rocks, startling both dragon and human.  The dragon, knowing who it was, turned and started to run to the other beast. Halting for a moment, he turned back to the girl and thought _'RUN, my soul, run!' and not pausing to see if she took off, continued to hurdle himself through the woods, trying to draw attention away from the human.   The magnificent dragon disappeared in to the woods and out of sight._

            Stunned, both from the scare of the other dragon and also from the voice she heard in her head, Alaria turned and ran back down through the woods back to Krysi.   Scrambling through the rocks and trees, she screamed with her mind with all her might _"Darkrysi! Where are you?? I need you, please come now!"_

_            Like a gift from the gods, she heard a reply: __"Ria?? What's wrong? I'm coming, don't worry, I'm close".  True to his word, a few moments latter Krysi appeared amongst the trees.  _

Flinging herself on his back, Alaria trembled with excitement and fright. _"Let's go Krysi, let's go home."_

As Alaria and Darkrysi made their way home through the woods, dusk began to fall.  Through the entire ride, Krysi tried to get what happened out of Alaria, but she was tight mouthed and would not reply.  They reached the gate of the castle as the dark of night started to fall.  Knowing she was in for it, Alaria quietly lead Krysi in to the stable.  After a good grooming and food, she left him for the night, promising to visit tomorrow.   As she left the barn, Krysi bade her goodnight: _"Get a goodnight sleep Ria, and please, stay out of trouble."   Laughing to herself, Alaria made her way up to her room and climbed in to bed.  For the first night in a long time she fell right to sleep and her dreams were filled with the sound of the voice and the sight of the compelling eyes._

The next morning dawned clear and bright.  Unlike most mornings, it did not dawn with Alaria riding out at first light in to the forest.  Alaria was in fact still sound asleep in her bed, dreaming of a flying above the clouds and mountain valleys.  Little did Alaria know that as she slept her older brother Morian and her mother were already up and planning.  

The previous day when Alaria had ridden out, Morian went to his mother and confided his concerns to her.  Surprisingly enough, the Queen agreed with her youngest son.  After talking for quite a while they agreed that what Alaria need was the companionship of a young man to keep her mind away from running around in the woods.   They decided that they would surprise Alaria and hold a ball for her, the very next day.  Today was the day.  The queen had already told the heralds to announce to the lords and ladies of the land to attend a masquerade ball that evening.  Throughout the land the nobles had already sent their servants running about to get ready for the ball.  Servants were in the palace decorating the grand ball room with flowers and fabric while the court musicians and entertainers were practicing of the events of the evening.  The Queen knew the greatest challenge of the day would be to keep Alaria at the ball and prevent her from running off.  It was Rainan who came up with the brilliant idea of keeping his sister in the palace.  Each lord would have to dance with Alaria at least once, and at the end of the night, Alaria would have to present an award to the lord and lady with the finest costume.  The Princes would have to dance with each and every able lord at the ball and maybe, just maybe she would find a young man to spend sometime with.

When Alaria woke up she dressed and went to find where everyone was.  She was intercepted on the way to the dinning hall by her mother.  _"Oh great" she thought__, "here comes trouble".  Knowing she was in for it, Alaria braced herself for an outburst._

"Oh there you are me sweet daughter!"  The queen exclaimed, "I hope that you had a wonderful rest last night! I'm glad you slept late for you will need all your rest for the night ahead".

Completely and utterly shocked Alaria just stared at her mother.  "My Lady mother, what do you mean?"

"Why dear, we have big plans for tonight.  In fact you are due with the seamstress in the fitting rooms in one half hour.  Make sure you get a good breakfast little princess, you need your energy for later!" With a laugh and a wave, the queen set off down the halls.  

Entirely stunned, Alaria made her way to the dinning hall to get some breakfast.  Trying to figure out what was going on. Not only was her mother acting strange, but the servants were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.   They would not answer her questions either, just evasively replying that they were running errands for the queen.  Still very puzzled Alaria made her way to one of the sewing rooms after she finished her breakfast.  Upon entering the rooms she saw all of the seamstresses were running around with bolts of fabrics and ribbons everywhere.  Overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the room she stood there for awhile till the queen's personal seamstress, Rosei, beckoned her over.  

"There you are your Highness, we've been expecting you!"  Rosei declared "Now, we've got to get started on your dress if it's going to be ready for tonight."

"What's tonight? Might I ask?" Alaria questioned.

"The balls tonight, didn't your Lady mother tell you about it?  It's a masquerade ball, so you have to tell us what exactly you want to go as.  Do you have any idea?"  The seamstress asked.  

_            "Oh gods a ball. Not only just a ball but a masquerade ball as well.  Great, how in the world am I going to get out of this one??"  Alaria asked herself.   She hated balls. Having to dance with all those guys, those stupid pick headed guys.  All they wanted was to be a prince and have her.  They never actually stopped to ask her what she wanted, oh no, all they would do was go on and on about how great they are.  _

"So, what would you like to go as Princess?" the seamstress persisted.

"Well, I suppose I would like to go as… as a dragon."

A shocked silence followed Alaria's declaration.  "Um, your highness, I don't think that is an acceptable costume for a princess. Perhaps a songbird or a dove would be better?" Rosei suggested.

_"And why would I want to be a song bird or a dove?" Alaria asked herself, __"I would be no better than one of those simpering court ladies" sighing to herself, Alaria said out loud: "I'll be swan, if I must be something at all."_

"What a wonderful idea my Lady!  That would be a wonderful idea." Clapping her hands, Rosei started to direct the other sewers to various activities.  

_"This is going to be a long day..."_

Authors note:  I apologize for not updating soon.  School takes up quite a bit of time.  I hope that you enjoy this chapter though. The next one will be about that ball.  Thanks to all of the reviews! I appreciate them!  Till next time…


	4. Preparation

_The Magic of Love_

Legal: See Prologue

_Preparation_

            It was a long day, a very long day for the Princess Alaria.  The Royal Seamstress, Rosei, had Alaria moving from fitting room to fitting room, constantly being measured, and placed in and out of fabrics and being worked on.  Bored stiff through most of the day, Alaria could only spend the time being shuffled from room to room daydreaming about her day before.  Any thoughts of the upcoming ball were the furthest thoughts from her mind.  Only the dragon and his glowing eyes occupied the princess's mind.  Finally, being finished with all of the sewing operations, Alaria was allowed to have a light dinner before the ball started.  Shaking her head at all of the effort and cost put in to one dress, Alaria headed to the kitchen to grab a snack and then out to the stable to visit Darkrysi.  

            "_There you are Ria, I was beginning to think you would never come and see me today" Krysi's voice sounded in Alarias head as she entered the stable._

            _"You have no idea how glad I am to finally get down here.  Its crazy up there you know, your lucky to you don't have to take part in it."  Alaria responded back, laughing at the thought of Krysi having to get ready for a ball.  __"I have no desire to go tonight you know, none at all.  I hate the balls, they are pointless.  It's just a chance for mother and father to parade me in front of men, hoping to finally get me married off."_

_            "I'm sure they want you to be happy Alaria. That's why they are doing this, mainly so your mother.  Nothing would please her more to have you fall in love with a man, get married and go live happily ever after."  Krysi reasoned to Alaria._

            _'I have fallen in love, just not with a man' Alaria thought to herself.  Then, realizing she had yet to respond to her horse's logic, she just shook her head, __"Not everyone lives happily ever after Darkrysi, not everyone."   Just then a servant came running in to the stable, breathless from his search._

            "Princess Alarihandara, you are wanted in the royal wing to prepare for the ball. Her royal majesty the Queen requests your presence at once.  If you would please make your way to them now".  The herald announced.  Bowing his way out of the stable, he stood in the doorway waiting for Alaria to follow.  Sighing, Alaria bid her horse farewell for the night and followed the herald to the palace.

              Upon reaching her suites, Alaria discovered that her mother was not there to meet her, as she was getting ready for the ball herself.  Not surprised at all, Alaria merely beckoned for the servants to start to dress her.  Alaria had not yet seen the completed costume she was to wear to the ball so when the ladies in waiting brought the dress out, she gasped in surprise for never before had there been a more magnificent masquerade dress for a princess to wear.  The dress was made in layers of layers of fine white silk.  All over the top most layers were shiny sliver beads woven in and out in the patterns and appearance of feathers.  Small studded diamonds were sewn in here and there so they would reflect lamplight, giving off an impression of a sliver glow.  The bottom was long with a train, yet not so fully long that it would be a hindrance to dance it.  Once again, patterns of sliver feathered beads flowed in and out of the layers of the dress.  The bodice was also made of silk even more fine then the skirt.  Sliver embroidered feathers inlayed patterns that crisscrossed her chest and back. The straps were simple, a small strip of fabric with sliver inlaid.  Alaria drastically needed help in putting on her extraordinary dress.  After all of the layers, petticoats and silks were placed on; the wings were set on her shoulders.  The wings were real. Made out of the most beautiful white swan feathers set in a frame of mix between angel's wings and those of the swans, Alaria thought that she maybe able to fly.  Her mask was in the shape of a swan head, with a sliver crown on the head.  No one would mistake Alaria for anyone but the princess. For there would be no other costume to rival this swan, nor would there be a costume so inlaid with sliver, the royal color of the princess (on the King and Queen and Prince Heir could wear gold), nor would anyone be so bold as to adorn their brow with a crown.

            The hair and makeup for the ball seemed simple and minor compared to the splendor of the dress.  Her hair was done up in a simple pattern with strands of sliver beads.  Likewise, Alaria's face had little makeup, just a dusting of blush, sliver eye shadow and a sparkling sliver lip gloss.  Finally set, Alaria dared glance in a mirror.  Already knowing she must either look splendid or ridiculous, considering the looks of the ladies helping her get ready, Alaria didn't know rather to cry or laugh as she saw herself.  _'I certainly look like a royal princess is supposed to' she thought to herself.  __'At least its better that a dove and it doesn't look too bad I suppose, just a little over done.'  Being finished and fully dressed, the princess made her way to the queen's chambers to receive judgment._

            Trying not to laugh at her mothers babbling hysterics about the 'perfect dress for a princess looking for a husband' Alaria just nodded her head in pretend agreement.  Cringing as her father and two of her brothers walked in and proceed to do the same scene as her mother; she hoped the night would be over soon.  

            Started out of her daze by her father's voice Alaria stared stunned.

            "… you'll have to dance with every man in the room now princess as to deem which one is worthy.  One of your brothers will judge the ladies."

            "What was that Father?" Alaria quickly asked.

            Shaking his head at his daughter's inattention the King once again explained what would happen that night: "Now Alaria, this ball is not just a ball but a masquerade ball in which all the costumes will be judge and the best mans and women's costumes will be awarded prizes.  To judge, you must dance with every available man to asses his costume and ahhh, his character.  Your brothers will asses the ladies."  Glancing at his youngest child's stricken look he just gave her a small simile and walked out of the room to go to meet the most significant land lords before the dance began.    Knowing she would receive no help from her mother, and probably neither her brothers, Alaria wanted to scream and run away before the ball could begin.  However, she was not able to get that chance.  From the moment her sentence of having to dance with the men of the realm till the ball started, Alaria was not left unattended, for fear of her escape.   Finally the moment arrived.  The dance had started, the gentlemen and ladies had danced a few dances and time was due for Alaria to make her entrance.  Nodding to the heralds to announce her Alaria tried to steady her shaking nerves.  _'Gods how I hate this' she screamed slightly to herself.  Steeling herself for the words, she closed her eyes in preparation._

            The large double doors swung open from the top entrance of the grand stair case and the heralds words rang out: "Present her most imperial royal highness, the Princess Alarihandara!"

            Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, Alaria stepped out of the waiting room, on to the dais and ready to descend the long stair case as all eyes were cast on her… 

_Authors Note:   I apologize for the long wait on my update.  I know this chapter is a 'filler', but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.  I love descriptions, which is why her masquerade dress is in such detail, I hope you don't mind.  The next chapter will introduce some more characters (male) and more plot developments.  _

            Thank you for all your wonderful receives and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. In answer to some questions emailed to me, yes the dragon will reappear and quite soon, so don't worry.  


	5. The Ball

_The Magic of Love_

Legal:  See chapter Prologue

_The Ball_

            Princess Alarihandara stood still for a few moments at the top of the balcony stair case, letting the eyes of the court gaze upon her.  Judging she had stood up there long enough, Alaria gracefully descended the stair case and made her way over to where her parents were sitting on their thrones.  Bowing to each in turn she took up her place between Morian and Rainan.   Struggling to stand still and not move about in nervousness, Alaria felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother Rainan smiling at her.

            "You'll do just fine little sister, you know you will.  Just relax a little bit and please, try and look like you're having somewhat of a good time."  Rainan spoke trying to calm her down.

             "Come on little raven, stay long enough to have a dance with me before you fly off again" Adian asked his little sister, "I'll dance the first dance with you, that way you wont have to show any favoritism."

            Smiling at the nickname her favorite brother issued her, Alaria nodded her head in agreement letting him lead her on to the dance floor.  Adian nodded at the court musicians who started up a calm waltz.  Elegantly dancing to the music the two siblings commented on the gathered guests.

            "Do you have any idea who your going to choose tonight little raven?" Adian questioned, smiling as is sister glanced at the gathered men hoping that she would find someone worthy of her attention.

            "I'm not quite sure yet.  The award is supposed to be for the best costume, but am I correct in assuming that I'm supposed to give the award out to the one I find most suitable, not the most well-designed costume?" she asked, glancing at Adians face.  Noticing the flush from her question, she nodded and knew she was right.    Looking around the room at all of the costumed men, she could only shudder at the night ahead.  Most of the lords were dressed in their typical costumes.  Here and there were foxes, wolves, hawks, eagles, all the 'manly' creatures made in to costumes.  The Elf Lords that came were clothed in layers upon layers of green and brown silk, looking like the trees they lived in.  Some of them were dressed in pastel blue hues of the flowing rivers of the forests as well.  Wishing she could spend her time with the elves instead of the men, yet knowing she could not since a human husband she must have, she decided she might as well start the night.  Nodding to her father to let him know he could make his announcement, Alaria moved to the corner of the room to watch the lords.  

            "My Lords and Ladies and others of our realm, we welcome you tonight to the masquerade ball given in honor of our youngest child, the Royal Princess Alarihandara."  The king paused as the guests applauded, then continued.  "We have decided to award two prizes tonight to the lord and lady with the most remarkable costume.  The Princess Alarihandara will award the prize to the men, and our son, Rainan will award the prize to the lady.  May the festivities start, and everyone enjoy the night!"  Finished with announcement, the king sat back down with his wife and anxiously waited for his youngest child and only daughter to fall in love.

            Realizing now that she would have to fulfill her obligation, the princess stepped out on to the dance floor.  Instantly she was swapped with lords and dukes, earls and barons asking her for a dance.  In a whirlwind, she was passed from arm to arm in a fury of multiple dances.  They all blended into one.  Bow here, twist here, turn here.  The same compliments over and over again.  'You look stunning' 'your eyes are so beautiful' 'you are more beautiful that the sun and the moon' and on and on.  Alaria was in the process of dancing a rather slow waltz with a young man in a fox costume asked her an interesting question.

            "Your not having very much fun, are you Princess?"  The man asked.

            Thoroughly surprised, Alaria glanced up in to a pair of startling blue eyes.  "Excuse me sir?" She questioned, not quite sure she had heard right.

            "Your highness, I asked if you were having any fun, since you don't seem to be.  Perhaps you were coerced in to this against your will?"  The man smiled.

            Not being able to resist smiling back, Alaria answered: "Your very perceptive sir.  It's quite interesting for you to notice and actually comment on it, instead of the color of my eyes or hair or skin."  Suddenly realizing that she went a little too far, she apologized. "I'm sorry my Lord, I apologize for being quite so outspoken, please except my apology."

            "I see nothing to forgive Princess Alarihandara for you have done nothing wrong.  I would much rather hear what you think instead of a pretty smile and a flitter of the eyelashes."

            Laughing Alaria responded, "You are quite different my lord, very much so.  I have not yet met one so, shall I say, conversational and interesting, than others.  And please call me Alaria; my given name is much to long to say among friends.  Also, may I inquire who you are?" she asked, teasingly.

            "Well my Princess Alaria I fully accept the compliments that you have given me, and shall let you know that this is always how I am, and if that makes me interesting, than so be it.  As for whom I am, I shall leave that up to you to discover, if you are so inclined to do so."  With that, a grin, and a bow, the young man disappeared in to the crowed.  

            Intrigued with the interesting young lord, she started to follow him but was detained by yet another young man asking for a dance.  While she continued to dance with other men, Alaria constantly scanned the crowd.  It was difficult for there were many people dressed as a fox and she had not gotten a glimpse of the mystery gentlemen's hair so she could not narrow down her search.   She kept thinking she saw him, over by the musicians, by the window, but the servers, everywhere but no where long enough for her to make her way over to him.  While she was taking a break looking out a window that viewed a part of the gardens, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

            "Have you been looking for me Princess Alaria?" the voice questioned.  Grinning, for she recognized the voice from before, she spun around to meet him.

            "My lord! You are quite allusive." Pausing, she realized that he no longer had his mask on.  Enjoying the chance to see his face, she took the time to study him.  He was tall, but not really tall, around 5'11 or so.  He had dark brown hair, almost black, but still distinctly brown.  He was handsome, but not in the heart stopping way.  His eyes were blue, but on a closer look, they were rimmed with green along the pupil.  They sparkled and shone in the light.  He was not hugely muscled but you could see definition in his arms.  All in all he was wonderful.  Not perfect, but wonderful still the same.  Realizing that he was looking at her, she blushed and looked down, realizing she had been staring at him for quite awhile.

            "Is something wrong my lady?" he asked, "You seem to be distracted."

            "No my lord, I just realized you had your mask off. I thought you were supposed to keep in on till the end of the ball" she said.

            "Ah, that is true my lady, but how can you get to know me with a mask on?  I do not hide behind a mask that will distort who I really am.  I need no mask to be myself."

            "Is that so my Lord?" Alaria asked, laughing. "In that case, perhaps you should tell me your name as well, or is that something you do wish to hide?"

            "My Lady, of course you shall know my name, how rude of me not to tell you before.  I'm sure you have heard of my father, as to me, I am…"

            Just as he was about to say his name, there was a huge commotion near the stairs.  Turning to look at what was going on, Alaria gasped.  There, standing on the third or fourth stair down was a man.  Like many others, she could not see his face or his hair.  However, what caught her attention was his costume.  The man was dressed as a dragon.  Red and gold jewels shone as scales and silk patterns covered the wings.  Never before had she seen such a costume, but she knew she wanted to wear one just like this.  She was drawn towards the stairs.  She did not hear the young lord she had left calling her name for she could only see the dragon standing on the stairs.  As she approached him, she was able to look up in to his eyes and was startled to see that they were golden red.  She started to speak when she was interrupted by the lord in the fox costume who had raced after her.  Turning towards him, she momentarily lost sight of the dragon man, when she looked back, he was gone.  Looking around frantically, she saw him disappearing through a door.  Alaria was about to follow him yet the Lord's hands were still on her arm.  Not to be distracted, she tried to follow…

_Author's notes:   Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  It does leave a lot of questions, and yes, they will all be answered.  I know that it leaves it at kind of a cliff hanger, but that is the nature of a story!  I hope you continue to enjoy…_

            As for some questions that have been asked:  One, the dragon will appear in the next chapter, I promise!  Two, Alaria is 19.  Her brothers are, from oldest to youngest, Adian (29), Rainan (26) and Morian (23).   Adian obviously the royal heir and has an arranged marriage to a princess from a neighboring land.  He will be married at age 30, when it is possible for him to take the throne.  He has not yet met his bride, but is resigned to the fact that he will have to marry her.  Rainan and Morian are not yet engaged or married, although Morian has been see spending time with the daughter of the Elf Lord of Forests Reach.  More about the brothers will come up as the story progresses.  Three:  This will be more similar to the little mermaid, in a way.  How I started it out is becoming different from what I thought.  The story is evolving on its own, and although there will be some similar aspects it will be more different than similar.  Fourth:  I have not read the series by Kerner, however, it sounds like a good book. I'll have to get it!   

            Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  If you have any more questions, please just ask.  Email or put them in a review and I will answer as fast as I can!  

            Till next time…

                        ~_Dragonsong_


	6. Searching and Finding

_The Magic of Love_

Legal: See Prologue

_Searching… and Finding_

[Quick Note: Once again, when in italics, its speaking mind to mind.  When in single quotation mark ( ' ' ) then is thinking]

            Alaria had to find him.  She had to get to him.  Those eyes were so familiar and the costume, she had to find him.   Something was preventing her.  She tried to follow, but she couldn't.  Confused, she looked around to see what was preventing her.  'Oh'_, she remembers,__ 'the lord, the one in the fox costume'__.  "Please sir; I need you to release me."  She asked._

            "Princess Alaria, why? Why did you rush over here and where do you need to go?" He asked.

            "I need to follow him don't you see. I need to talk to him."

            "Who do you need to follow? I don't understand my Lady." The lord asked, thoroughly confused.

            Now confused herself, Alaria started at the young lord.  "Did you not see him?  The man that was just here, on the stairs, he was wearing the costume of a dragon." 

            "I'm sorry my Princess, I saw no such man."

            "That's impossible, he was just standing right here and then he went through one of the side doors over there. How can you say you don't know?" She asked, beginning to get angry.

            "Please, I say no one, I'm sorry.  I will go ask the heralds if the let anyone in down the stairs."  He declared, leaving at once to settle the princess's mind.

             'What is going on' Alaria thought to herself, 'I know I saw him, how could anyone miss him?' Just then, the young lord returned.

            "My Lady, the heralds say they have not let anyone through the door for a long time and certainly no one matching your description. I can ask the guards to search the palace for you if you'd like."

            "Ah, no my lord, that wont be necessary." Vowing to figure it out for herself, she continued. "Now, I seem to remember that you were about to tell me who you are, are you still going to?" She tried to ask teasingly.

Relived to see the princess back to normal, the young lord promptly forgot about the whole ordeal. "Of course my Lady, as I said, I'm sure your familiar with my father, as to me, I am Lord Mykalarin of Skyholds Deep.  It's located just on the eastern Edge of the Kryian Range.  I'm sure you've seen it on some maps before."

            "Why yes, I have. That's quite a bit of holding you have my Lord Mykalarin."

            "Please Princess Alaria, if you have allowed me to call you by your easy name, then I will be delighted to do the same to you. Call my Mykal, as my friends do." He spoke with a charming smile.

            "If we be friends then, Lord Mykal.  By any chance, do you have problems with dragons on your lands?" the Princess asked curiously. 

            Surprised by the question, Mykal answered truthfully. "Actually my Lady, we really do not.  This may seem strange unless you know the nature of dragons.  See, unless you bother them they leave you alone.  Of course, the young ones will make runs over the towns and my stronghold but they rarely do anything.  One of my closest friends and advisors, Elf Lord Cyaniran of Strianin, has a small contract with one of the dragon lords.  Because of my friendship with him, the dragons leave me well enough alone.  Thankfully that is" he said with a laugh, "for they could do enough damage to send my ancestors back a few thousand years!"

            Laughing with him and pleased with the information, Alaria accepted another dance from him.  Half way through the dance, Alaria realized that she had graced a man with two dances.  'Oh great, I've done it know.' She thought.  Knowing her parents and brothers would be drooling at the mouth at the thought of her having found a man, she decided right than and there that lord Mykal would win the costume prize. 

            The dance ended and Alaria excused herself for awhile.  Finally being able to search the palace herself, she snuck off through the servants entrance and out in to the gardens.  Feeling slightly guilty for leaving the Lord of Skyholds Deep behind Alaria knew she would have to make her search quick, before she was sorely missed.  'Where did he run off to?' she asked herself. 'He's got to be around her somewhere, he just has too.' Quickly going in to the 'maze' part of the garden, Alaria searched franticly everywhere.  Whishing she could call out, but in fear of being discovered, Alaria could only run the maze as fast as she could.  Finally she reached the center. There was no one there.  Pausing, kneeling down on the star at the center of the path, Alaria tried to catch her breath.  Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Jumping up and spinning around, she could only stare, stunned.

            _"You!"  A voice echoed in Alaria's head, __"It is you."  Golden red eyes pierced hers as they stared at her through the mask of a dragon._

            Unsure of what to do, Alaria could only stare.  Wishing she could see what was behind the mask and yet being confused for she remembered where she had seen those amazing eyes before, she only shook her head. 

            _"It's you.  Who are you? I've been searching for you, ever since the mountains, who are you? Why do you haunt me?"  The mans voice rang inside Alaria's head.  _

            _"I've been haunting you? Ha, more like the other way around my lord. You're the one who's been in my dreams and my heart.  Who are you by the way, or better yet, what are you?"  Alaria countered._

            _"What?! You can understand me?? Impossible, you're a human. It's not possible." The 'man' stuttered.  _

            _"I'm not supposed to hear you eh?  I would say it's possible, considering I just did hear me and obviously you have heard me. So how is that impossible for you?"  Alaria answered back, enjoying the shocked expression in his eyes and also confused by what he had revealed._

            _"I don't understand, it just doesn't add up.  Who are you?"_

            _"I am the Royal Princess Alarihandara of the __Three__Winds__Kingdom__, the one and only daughter of King Tryian and Queen Beitria as well as their youngest child.  Who sir, are you?"  Alaria asked in her most pompous tone possible.  _

            _"I am your soul."_

            _"My soul? Sir, please, who are you?"  She asked, getting more confused at the moment._

            _"You need to go now my essence, you need to leave for awhile. Return here in one of your hours and I will explain what I can." And with that, he was gone._

            Knowing she had to get back to the ball before someone came after her, Alaria rushed back through the maze and in to the palace.  Once again in the ball room she had a multitude of young men descend upon her.  Thoughts still on the dragon man, Alaria could only dance in a daze.  A familiar face stood beside her and offered a hand for a dance.  Looking up and smiling, she accepted Lord Mykal's hand.

            "You seem out of sorts Princess Alaria, is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

            "Ah, yes my lord, everything is. I'm just getting quite a bit tired.  See, I was out kind of late last night, and I'm afraid it's catching up to me.  I will retire soon I think."

            "Not before you announce the winner of the little contest I hope?" He laughed questioningly.

            "But of course not my Lord, the winner will be announced." She laughed back.  The next part of the hour was spent dancing with many other young men and making the typical polite conversations with the court.  Finally the king beckoned her over.

            "Its nearly time my daughter.  Have you chosen?" He asked.

            Sighing, she responded:  "Yes father, I have.  Lord Mykalarin of Skyholds Deep is my choice."

            "Very good.  We will announce the winner is one half hour.  Your brother has chosen his choice down to two ladies and when he makes his final choice, we shall announce."

            Suddenly, the hour bell tolled.  Realizing she had to get back to the maze to meet the strange man, Alaria darted back to the servants entrance and out in to the night, not realizing she was being followed.  Rushing through the maze once again, Alaria made it to the inner circle just as the dragon man turned around.

            _"There you are my precious; I was beginning to think you would not come."_

            _"I would always come, now please, answer some of my questions."_

_            "Of course my Lady, of course.  See, everything is quite strange.  I am…"  Just as he was about to announce who he was he heard a shout coming from behind the princess.  Sensing he was in danger, he pushed Alaria out of the way and took several steps back, prepared for what may come._

            Shocked for having been pushed to the ground, Alaria looked to the entrance of the inner circle and saw Mykal running in.  She saw him pause, look at her on the ground and then towards the other man.  A look of wonder, fear and horror crossed his face. Turning to see what the dragon man was doing, Alaria was shocked to see the man transforming in to a dragon.  The very same dragon she had seen in the forest.  A movement caught the corner of her eye and Alaria was startled to see lord Mykal draw out a cross bow, nocked and ready.

            Realizing the danger the dragon was in, Alaria threw herself on to Mykal, making him fire of course.  The dragon rose up in to the sky, his beating wings sending wave after wave of air on to the ground, pinning Mykal and Alaria.  As the dragon flew off in to the distance, a lone voice came back to Alaria:

            _"Find me, my love, find me…" as it faded off in to the night sky._

            Picking herself up and trying to run to the stable to saddle Krysi, Mykal grabbed her and held her tight.

            "NO" she screamed, "you have to let me go, I have to follow" 

            "You can't follow a dragon Princess, you don't know what it will do to you" Mykal yelled, still holding her tight.

            "Please, let me follow him, please." Alaria sobbed; "Please…." her cry rang out in to the night following the path the winged dragon had taken in to the dark sky…

_Authors Notes:  Well, there, I hope you enjoyed that.  It does answer the question of who the 'dragon man' was and yet, it raises a whole bunch more in the process!  If you have questions, please feel free to put them in to a review or email. I will answer them as long as it doesn't give away the story.  If it does, your questions will be answered as the story unfolds!_

            If you want to know when I've updated, I've had a request for an 'email update list' so, if you want to know, just send me your email and I'll send out a notice every time I've updated.  Just for if you're interested.

            Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.  It is nice to know people read and enjoy my story!  I am welcome to any and all comments, criticisms and suggestions.  I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

            _Till the next beat of a dragon's wing…_

_                                    ~Dragonsong_


	7. Recounting

**_The Magic of Love_**

****

Legal: See Prologue

_Recounting_

            Lord Mykalarin of Skyholds Deep, or Lord Mykal to his friends, held the sobbing princess in his arms.  Fearing that the princess was going to break down with weakness in his arms, he refused to let her go.  Besides that, he was thoroughly enjoying having her in his arms.   

            "It's ok Alaria, its ok, I promise you. The monster is gone. You're safe now" Mykal whispered over and over in to her ears.

            _'What in the world is he talking about?'  Alaria thought to herself for a moment before she was again consumed by the longing for the mysterious dragon that had suddenly dropped in to her life.  She felt Mykal shift her in his arms and call out to a large number of approaching people.  Still unable to detangle herself from the Lords arms, she could only listen to the exchange taking place._

            "Guards, Guards!" Lord Mykal called out, "Over here, hurry, its Princess Alaria!"  
            Alaria could here the approaching of many feet and the clang of armor.  A squad of the Royal guard rounded the corner, closely followed by Morian and Adian and the King.  

            "Lord Mykalarin Your Majesty!" The sergeant called out.

            "Skyholds Deep, what is this manner which you're present in?" The king demanded.  

            "Your Majesty, please, the Princess left the ball all of a sudden, curious, I followed her out in to the garden.  I watched her run around the maze till she came face to face with a dragon in the middle of the maze!"  Pausing, as the soldiers gasped and Alarias brother turned pale, the King beckoned for him to continue. "She was so terrified that she was petrified and could not move.  I ran to meet her and grabbed her in my arms.  As soon as my arms went around her, she collapsed sobbing with fear.  She has been like that ever since."  Mykal finished.

            Hearing all of Mykal's recitation of his view of the events, Alaria wanted to strangle him.  _'Enough', she told herself__, 'he was only trying to help, I'll deal with what happened later' she thought to herself.  Alaria started to struggle to get out of his grasp.  Seeing Alaria starting to move, the King started to shift forward to comfort his daughter._

            "No, let me father." Adian declared, rushing forward to grasp his little sister in his arms.  Getting Alaria detangled from Lord Mykal's arms was difficult, due to both the large feathered wings Alaria had on and the fact that Lord Mykal seemed quite hesitant to let go of the Princess.  Finally, Adian was able to get his sister in to his arms.

            "Shhh, its ok my raven, don't worry know, I've got you, its all going to be ok." Adian murmured in to her ear.

            "I'm ok Adian, really I am." Alarias voice emerged from her brother's arms.  

            "Let's get you out of here and back to your wing.  You could use your bed right now.  I'll send Morian to deal with Mother.  She'll understand once she realizes you were almost attacked by a dragon.  Can you imagine, a dragon coming here?"  Adian asked ruefully.  Shaking his head, he gently picked up his sister to carry her to her rooms. 

            "Adian" Alaria almost shouted, "I can walk you know, I'm not an invalid. And also, I wasn't attacked you know, I was talking to it."

            Pausing momentarily as his sister words sunk in, Adian almost put her down, then decided not to. "I think your more sacred then you think sister, thinking that a dragon would talk to you.  You need rest little one, a good night sleep and these hysterics will be gone."

            _'Hysterics indeed' Alaria thought to herself, __'I don't have hysterics and I don't need sleep I need a trip to the mountains to find this dragon, that's what I need more then anything.' Although she felt this way, she also knew that there would be no arguing with her brother once he was in a protective mood; Alaria resigned herself to being carried up to her rooms and being fused over.  _

            Ten minutes later, Alaria was sitting in her bed, piled up with blankets, a hot mug of an herbal tea with her mother and countless maids swarming around her trying to make her comfortable and relaxed.  Finally, she had had enough.  

            "Mother, please, I really quite tired from this whole, uh, ordeal. Can you please have the maids leave so I could get some rest.  I would really just like a chance to sleep." Alaria requested as she stared imploringly up at her mother.

            With a small frown, for she knew that her daughter was up to something, the queen could only reply. "I suppose my dear, rest would be good." With a clap of her hands, the servants scurried out of the room. "Now remember Alaria, if you need anything, just ring for your maid."

            "Of course mother." Alaria responded with a smile and then a grateful sigh as the maids and the queen left the room.   _'Finally!' she thought to herself. __'Now, to get out of here.'  Silently creeping out of her bed and over to the window, she opened the pane and looked out to see the guard rotation.  __'Ha, a dragon landed in the middle of the __Royal__Garden__ and they haven't even changed the guard watch?' she asked herself.  __'If I wasn't seeking out, I'd bring this to father's attention immediately, or at least to Adian, he would be able to do something about it. Oh well, it will suit my purposes for now, I'll get them to change it later.'   Timing her run perfectly, Alaria lightly hoped down from the window and disappeared around the corner and sneaked in to the stable.  _

            Making her way through the dark and in to the stable entrance, Alaria counted the rows of stalls, _'one, two three, here we go' turning down the fourth row, she proceed down the eighth stall and to Darkrysi's stall.  _

            _'Krysi, are you awake?'  Alaria hesitantly asked._

            _'I am now. What in the world do you want at this time of night, and why are you coming down here now instead of visiting me earlier today?' Krysi grumpily asked.    _

            _'Well sorry, I didn't mean to wake his royal highness. l guess I'll just leave then!'  Alaria taunted as she started to turn away and walk down the row._

            _'Since you've woken me up anyway, you might as well tell me why you've come and what you want.'_

_            'Actually, I just needed to talk to someone, and tell them what happened tonight.' Alaria softly said._

            Intrigued, Krysi pushed his muzzle in to his owner's chest, sensing that she needed some comfort.  Alaria quietly started to tell Darkrysi the events of the night, leaving nothing out.  Krysi said nothing during the retelling, just noting how Alaria's voice changed as she talked about the Lord Mykal and the interesting expression of face and tone of voice that she took on as she spoke about the dragon.  _'She's in love' Darkrysi thought to himself, __'but to which one, I wonder?'  _

            By the time Alaria had finished with her tale of the night, she realized that she was quite tired and really did need some sleep.  She shakily stood up and petted Krysi for a while to calm her down.  _'Thanks Krysi, I need this.  I'm so tired and I've got to get to bed.  I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry I interrupted your sleep.'_

            _'Don't worry little mistress, I'll always wake up for you when you need me.  Get some good sleep and things will seem better in the morning.' With a push of his nose, he shoved Alaria out of his stall and down the hall. Laughing, Alaria waved a goodnight and set off to creeping back in to her bedroom.  Once she had crawled back through her window and in to bed, Alaria thought about the night.  __'Who is he, and how did he find me?' Alaria thought to herself over and over again.  Her mind also briefly rested on the handsome lord Mykal.  Remembering that he had a holding near the mountains inhabited by the dragons, she thought he would make a good ally to have and perhaps to visit.  She would have to get to know him a little better, and his elf friend who had the contract with the dragons.  _

_'I'll ask Adian about him tomorrow, and see what he says.  I should also visit Lorial too; I haven't visited him for quite a while either.  If anyone will believe me, it will be him, besides Krysi that is.  I'm sure he'll have some sort of an idea on what to do.'  She smiled at the thought of her steadfast eleven companion and knew that talking to him would at least but her in a good humor, if not anything else.  She thought a little more about how she would work through all of this and a small plan started to form in her head.  As the night wore on, she became more and more sleepy and her thoughts continued to constantly drift back to the dragon.  Her last thought as she feel back asleep was that she had to do what he asked.  She had to find him, no matter what it took, or where it took her…_

_Authors Notes:_

                        I apologize soo very much for not updating in such a long time. I'm very sorry, please forgive me!  I had lots of tests and papers due, so it cut in to my writing time.  I know that this chapter was kind sort of a 'filler', but as shown in the last paragraph, there will be some new characters and some more diversions off of the 'main' plot line.  

                        I want to thank you very much for all the loyal reviewers, who reviewed and who wanted me to continue the story, and of course, those of you who have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter!  

                        I hope you all continue to enjoy!  Remember, if you want to be on the update list, just email me or put it in a review.  Also, if you have any questions or confusions, please don't hesitate to ask, I want my writing to make sense!  

                        Thanks again, to all,

_Till the next beat of the dragon's wing…___

_                                    ~Dragonsong_


	8. Updating Device

**_The Magic of Love___**

Legal: See Prologue

_Updating Device_

_Authors Note:  I noted yesterday, that when you replace a chapter, it doesn't signify it as being updated, therefore, the purpose of this 'chapter' is to 'update' the already updated story. If that makes since.  The really update is in chapter 7 "Recounting".  Hope you enjoy…_

_                        ~Dragonsong_


	9. Back to the Mountains

**_Magic of Love_**

Legal:  See Prologue

Authors Note:   Ummm, ok, yes, its been a very, very long time, and I sincerely apologize, but after a summer out of state and moving houses, I'm finally back on track.  The story is still the same, just now I'm actually updating chapters.  Sorry to all of you who have emailed me constantly about updating, I'm truly sorry – this chapter is dedicated to all of you!  Now, as I promised before, this chapter is from the dragons perspective, I hope you all enjoy!  
  


_Chapter 8:  Back to the Mountains_

            [This starts when the dragon took flight out of the garden maze – chapter 7 was what happened to Alaria after the incident, this is what happened to the dragon, sorry for any confusion!)

            Knowing he had to get himself out of there as soon as possible, he let the feeling of Change settle upon him and resumed his real form.  He pulled his head back and extended his golden wings, ready to strike at the man who had just come running about.  The stranger grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and loaded it.  Tensing himself for the arrow about to come, Lascaryus was startled to see the human princess throw herself upon the archer, knocking the arrow off course.  Taking the opportunity to escape, Lascaryus launched himself in to the sky, sending the human girl a faint message below: to find him.

As he took wing over the palace, Lascaryus couldn't help but wonder how strange the events of the past few hours had been.  He had first come to the palace in hopes of finding the human girl whom he had stumbled upon in the woods a few days before.  He had constantly felt a pulling sensation in his thoughts and had dreamed of the human kings palace for the past three nights.  Lascaryus decided to investigate the girl, before the dreams drove him insane.   When he reached the palace, he took a human form and donned the costume that would be most comforting to him, one resembling a dragon.  He clocked himself in a shield of mist, to avoid as much detection as possible and easily evaded the guards and pages running around the palace.  He took a deep breath and whispered for a grace of good luck for what he was going to do. 

Lascaryus entered the ballroom from the top of the stairs, scanning the crowd to see if he could find the girl with the dark hair and piercing grey eyes.  However, with all the men and women attired in a array of blinding costumes, he felt his exasperation rising, thinking he would never find the girl.  As he glanced out amongst the sea of humanity, his eyes rested on a swan, a royal swan at the matter.  The girl moved with the grace of an swallow and seemed to float on the air as she twisted and turned in time with the music.  As he watched her, wondering at his own feeling of enthrallment, the girl glanced over at him and stopped dead.  Lascaryus could feel his breath catch and his heart stop.  Here was whom he had been looking for.  The large grey eyes stared him down and pinned him in place.  As he watched her move toward him, he could sense with his own heart beating in time with the girls, drawing her ever closer to him.  

He watched her approach, drawing closer and closer to him.  As she reached the dais stairs, she was grabbed by a man in a fox costume, causing her to break eye contact with him.  Knowing he would be discovered soon, Lascaryus turned and fled back through the main doors and out in to the night.  

A shift in the wind patterns drew Lascaryus back from his memories of the night.  Glancing about him, he realized he was now flying over the forest where he had first met the human princess.  He couldn't help but feel a moment of pleasure as he recalled how he first gazed in to the grey eyes, however, the feeling quickly turned to a bit of annoyance as he realized what had happened since then.  Lascaryus banked to the right, shifting his large wings slightly, sending him upward to the mountains and flew on for a good half an hour.   

The rocky terrain became steeper and steeper till even a sturdy mountain pony would have trouble climbing it, as the land met a smooth shire cliff the rose for several hundred feet.  Lascaryus beat his wings faster and faster, digging in to the air currents to help him power himself up the cliff.  Finally, after several tiring moments, he gracefully landed on the edge of the cliff, shook out his wings, folded them and ambled up a few large stone steps and walked out on to a large platform, out of which radiated several paths.  He turned on to the left foremost path and wandered down the rocky cliff till another branch in the road, and another, each time choosing the slippery steep path with easy.  The paths became higher and higher, drifting upward in to the clouds.  As Lascaryus drifted through a slip of cloud, he came out on to a network of caves, strangely placed on the high mountain top.  Taking the fourth cave on the right, he strode down in to the cave till he came to his own dwelling.  Squeezing though the small cave entrance, Lascaryus could feel himself relax as he crawled in to his own home.  Whispering a spell of light, Lascaryus let his eyes adjust to the growing illumination and was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one in his cave.

"Would you care to explain where you've been and provide a reasonable defense for you absence?  Or would you just rather stand before the Counsel and explain it to them instead?" An angry voice threaded in from the growing light…

Well, not much action or conversation in this one, but I can guarantee there will be some in the next.  Once again, sorry it took so long for update.  Let me know if you have any questions, concerns or comments.  The best of luck with the beginning of school, you will hear from me soon, 

As always, 

            _~Dragonsong_


End file.
